What I was Before...
by Astri
Summary: All right, this is based on a true story. It's oddly written, in my opinion...R/R, please!


A/N: This is different than any other story I've ever written. It's a bit odd to read, I think, because no names of people are mentioned and there's no dialogue. But read and review, if you will, please. Tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
What I was Before  
  
There was this boy who was around eleven.  
He went to church every Sunday and had been baptized a few years back. He knew what was going on, went to Sunday School and learned Bible stories. He was your average church-going kid.  
  
But a year or so later, the boy started drifting away. He became a (what some people call them) "Sunday Christian." A Sunday Christian was a person who was a good Christian on Sundays, but the rest of the week, be like everyone else- not a good Christian in his case.  
This boy turned twelve and stopped reading his Bible. He stopped praying as often. He didn't pay attention to Sunday School --that is, if he went to it.  
  
A few months later this boy stopped praying completely.  
So what was he now? Some could call him an Athiest, but that wasn't quite right. The boy believed in God, but he didn't pray to Him or praise Him in church.  
It doesn't matter, much, what you call him.  
  
This boy started watching the people in his school. He saw that they did a lot of stuff that twelve-year olds shouldn't be doing -- just swearing badly, mainly. He did nothing to let them know God was watching them and knew they were sinning. After all, he didn't pray anymore, so it didn't matter if he told them, right?  
The boy became a type of people-watcher. He watched them sinning- swearing. He noticed things most people don't.  
  
Well, a while later, this boy started praying again, but not to God. He was praying to the devil, Satan himself.  
  
This boy had once been a good Christian and now he was praying to Satan. A good boy from a good family was worshipping the devil. And it all happened within a year.  
  
How could this be the same boy?  
  
A month later, the boy could talk to demons.  
  
REAL demons.   
Not the type in fictional books, these were real demons the boy was conversing with.   
  
He was now thirteen and kept watching people sin. It had been a few months since he had started talking to the demons.  
Every night, he would lay in bed, not praying to God, like he used to, not sleeping, but listening. Listening to the demons plan out the events for the next day.  
  
The scariest thing was - these things really DID happen the next day.  
  
The demons planned all sorts of things; beating up people from school, yelling at his parents, churcking his Bible out of a closed window-- but after tearing up the pages-- and destroying a sibling's room...  
  
After another month, the boy could name the deoms. He knew their names, their voices and he could sometimes see one...  
  
He had become distant with most people and his old friends. One of his remaining friends, however, was at his house one night.  
  
The boy told his friend he was going to run away.   
  
His friend tried to talk him out of it, but couldn't. He did manage to stall the boy until his parents woke up.  
  
When the parents woke up, the boy and his friend explained what was going on.  
  
The four stood in a circle and prayed to God, that He would help the boy, turn him around, be a good Christian again, like he had once been.   
  
The boy redidicated his life to Christ that night.  
  
He got back on track, was praying every night, reading his Bible, paying attention in Sunday School and in church and told the kids at his school about God.  
  
He knew he hadn't been lured very far into Satan's hands. He had merely scratched the surface.  
  
Others had been in deeper than he had been, some still could be.  
  
The boy's faith had multiplied after his experience. He was a much better Christian now than he had ever been and he was thankful.  
  
He was thankful for his friend who had managed to keep him from running away, his parents who had prayed for him, his church congregation who had also prayed for him, but most of all- thankful that God had sent Jesus to save him and everyone else in the world from Satan and all they had to do was believe and love him.  
  
"For God so loved the world that he gave his one and only Son, that whoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life." - John 3:16 (NIV Bible)  
  
This boy in the story is a good friend of mine. He's my best friend's big brother and my big brother's best friend. This story is based on a true story. He really did hear the demons and he really had prayed to Satan. But now, four, almost five years later, he's a really good Christian, I look up to him and attending a Bible College and majoring in Worship Ministry.  
  
Many other people can relate to this story. My mother can relate to bits of it. It makes you think "If that happened to those people, could it happen to me? Is my faith strong enough to get back on track if it would?" 


End file.
